


Nothing Has Changed

by SpicedGold



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedGold/pseuds/SpicedGold
Summary: There were a few things about Itachi that Kisame didn’t understand.One of them he got an explanation for.





	Nothing Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of one-shots about Kisame and Itachi's working relationship. Can be read as shipping or gen, whatever makes you happy.

There were a few things about Itachi that Kisame didn’t understand. Like why his partner always seemed so stubbornly intent on not harming the Leaf Village, even though he was a traitor to that Village and they would happily kill him on sight. He didn’t understand why Itachi had to stop at every waterfall they passed to watch the water flow for a few minutes. He didn’t understand why Itachi stopped him from unnecessary killing, and he definitely didn’t understand why Itachi was so defensive about being touched.

It was only during those rare times when his Sharingan was off, but still, it happened often enough that Kisame was baffled by it. Because when the boy’s eyes were glowing red, Kisame could tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, could grip him roughly when they trained together and try his best to subdue the younger shinobi (which he never succeeded with) and could stand beside him without fear of ramifications.

But now – with the sun setting over the forest, and Itachi’s dark eyes staring at the fading light reflected on the clouds – Kisame was not allowed close. Itachi’s personal bubble seemed grow ten times larger when his eyes were black, and Kisame wanted to know why. He had a right to know, they were partners, and if something was wrong with Itachi, Kisame needed to know. It might make a difference on a mission.

“Itachi-san.”

There was no point in being cryptic. Itachi appreciated brevity, and getting to the point. So Kisame just barged ahead with his question. “Why can’t I be near you without your Sharingan?”

Itachi did not acknowledge the question, but Kisame noticed his shoulders stiffen slightly, which was interesting. The question was clearly touching a nerve.

Long minutes passed before Itachi said quietly, “I don’t want to you be too close.”

“Well, yeah, I figured that. But why?”

Itachi sent him a blank look, clearly weighing his options and debating whether or not to answer again. “It’s not safe.”

Kisame frowned. “Eh?”

If anything, it seemed a lot safer. Being near Itachi with his blood line limit activated was courting death at best. The Sharingan was not something he had ever been on the receiving end of, but he’d seen enough to know he never wanted to be.

“Seems like it would be safer,” Kisame sounded puzzled.

“Not safe for me,” was Itachi’s murmured, barely audible reply, those dark eyes looking away in something like ill-contained shame.

And now Kisame was beyond puzzled. He didn’t know if there was a word for it. He liked the sound of baffled, but it didn’t quite convey the enormity of his puzzlement. Surely he wasn’t hearing Itachi correctly? Why would the young ex-Konoha nin ever be unsafe? He was death incarnate, nothing, _nobody_ , would take down Itachi unless he wanted them to.

“I don’t understand . . .?” he ventured, not daring to edge closer, because that was what the whole confusing conversation was about.

Itachi shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t you be safe? I would never hurt you.” Kisame felt a vague sense of indignation that Itachi even thought he would dare. He wasn’t stupid. There was no way on earth he’d make a threatening move towards Itachi unless the younger had initiated it. He didn’t want to know how deadly Itachi was if caught off guard and surprised into violence.

So, his statement made no sense. Why on earth would Itachi ever be unsafe around Kisame?

Kisame waited patiently, wondering if Itachi would elaborate.

The young genius did not, but he did send Kisame an extra suspicious look, as though he was afraid Kisame would try to approach. Itachi didn’t want to admit the real reason. Because the real reason made him look weak, vulnerable, and he wasn’t. He told himself nothing had changed. Nothing was different. But he knew it was, because looking at the sunset with black eyes . . . he could hardly see what was so beautiful about it. The colours were murky, the lines of the clouds blurred and indistinct from the sky surrounding them.

He didn’t want to admit to Kisame that the reason he didn’t want him close was because he couldn’t see him clearly without his Sharingan. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to notice and react to movement if needed. He was afraid his waning eyes would fail to provide him with warning of an attack to come, of any movement, and he didn’t want to put himself into that situation. And if anyone knew, it would make him a target.

At a distance, he would at least hear Kisame coming. He would have time to prepare a counter attack. But close . . . Itachi would literally never see it coming. And he couldn’t risk that.

They stayed where they were until the sun had set, and by then Kisame had despaired of Itachi ever giving him an explanation. He waited until the younger was ready to move on, to find somewhere to rest for the night. Kisame had hoped they might have reached a village, because he was tired of sleeping on the hard ground outside, tired of the nagging cold that always seemed to linger in the forests at night. He wanted a warm bed for once.

His irritation directed itself to Itachi’s silent, brooding figure, studying the young man to see if his eyes were still dark. They were, and Kisame grumbled under his breath.

“Hm?” Itachi asked vaguely, not overly concerned by Kisame’s nonsensical complaint but wondering if it had any purpose behind it.

“You know I wouldn’t hurt you, right?” Kisame almost snapped, beyond annoyed at Itachi’s increasingly cryptic behaviour. It was idiotic that he had to tiptoe on eggshells all the time. Whatever Itachi’s problem was with him, it was about to get aired out. “I mean, I’m not dumb enough to try. Hell, you’d probably gut me before I could finish thinking how to kill you.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this odd declaration.

“So whatever weird ass problem you’ve created in that screwed up head of yours, you’re getting yourself excited over nothing.” He finished with a muttered, “Dumb ass.”

Itachi waited patiently to see if Kisame’s tantrum would continue. When Kisame just glared at him, Itachi asked politely, “Are you done?”

“I don’t know.” Kisame shook his head. “No, I’m not. We’ve been working together for years, you know? I thought we got along pretty well. I actually like working with you, which is more than I can say about most people. I trust you with my life, so it’d be nice if you could return the favour once in a while. I know you’re invincible, but still.” He folded his arms across his chest with a petulant huff.

“I’m not invincible,” Itachi whispered.

Kisame rolled his eyes. “Right. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get injured. Or anything. You get tired, but that’s about it. So I don’t know why you think I’m suddenly so threatening when you’re the scariest person I’ve ever come across.”

Itachi paused, eyes flicking back and forth as he thought and considered. He sighed after a few minutes. “I don’t want you close because I can’t see what you’re doing.”

“Huh?” Kisame sounded confused. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Itachi explained in a patient tone of voice. “I can’t see you.”

“Is that like . . . metaphorical?”

Itachi looked directly at him, dark eyes narrowing slightly. “No, it’s not. I’m going blind. Simple as that.”

“Oh . . .” Kisame scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Um . . .” That actually explained a lot. Like how Itachi hated moving from light to dark all the time, preferring them to either stay in the shadows, or remain in the sunlight. It explained why Itachi always told Kisame to read any directional signs they came across (Kisame had assumed Itachi thought he was dumb and was periodically checking if the ex-Kiri-nin remembered how to read). It explained the furrowed, patient look on Itachi’s face when he was reading, and yes, Kisame had noticed that he had been reading slower these days. He had been taking note of how often Itachi turned a page, and the frequency had slowed in the last few months. “I see.”

And he immediately winced, because it seemed like an insensitive thing to say.

Itachi appeared not to notice his faux paus, just looked into the distance, in all its hazy, murky glory. “You’re uncomfortable.”

“I’m not.” But he was. Because Itachi was going blind, apparently, and that changed everything. What if they were attacked? Would Itachi still be able to defend himself? Would Kisame be able to defend them both? What if they got separated? Kisame had a vision of a wandering, lost Itachi bashing periodically into trees and falling off cliffsides.

“Kisame.” Itachi’s tone was flat, he had somehow – with his creepy new telepathic powers, Kisame supposed – picked up on his partner’s inner turmoil. “Nothing has changed.”

“It has, you just can’t see it.” Oh god, what was wrong with him? Was he going to do this the rest of his life? Would he ever learn to speak without inserting his foot into his mouth?

Itachi’s lips quirked upwards slightly. “I can see fine with the Sharingan, Kisame. You don’t need to panic yourself.”

“Huh.”

“I can assure you, I will not be a burden in combat, or on any other type of mission.” Itachi seemed to consider that the end of the conversation, and continued walking steadily into the forest.

Kisame followed at a suitable distance. He stared at Itachi’s back, still trying to process and accept this latest declaration by the genius. Itachi was going blind? What the hell was Kisame supposed to think? What was he supposed to do? Should he change things? Did Itachi think he should change things? “Itachi-san?”

Itachi made an acknowledging sound, but didn’t slow down or look back at his partner.

“I’ll protect you.”

That made Itachi stop, turning to Kisame with a delicately raised eyebrow. “I do not need protecting.” Itachi was much more powerful than Kisame, and they both knew it well.

Kisame put a hand on Itachi’s shoulder, and the Sharingan flared instantly. “You’ve saved my ass enough times. I would probably be long dead without you. I just want you to know, I’ll return the favour, if you need it. I’ve got your back.”

Itachi’s red eyes narrowed. “We’re partners, Kisame, that’s the point of being in a two-man team.”

“More than partners. I count you as a friend, Itachi-san. And it’s been a while since I had a friend. I’ll do what I can to keep you around.” It was a powerful declaration coming from Kisame, who viewed comrades as nothing but tools, means to an end, expendable.

But Itachi, as always, was the exception. Utterly unique, and Kisame wanted their time to last.

“Look,” Kisame said gruffly, but once the word was out his mouth he slapped a palm across his face because _oh my god_ , was this going to happen for the rest of his life? He was about to explain himself, try to salvage the moment and bring it back onto course, when he heard a soft, barely supressed snort from his partner.

He stared at Itachi. “Did you just laugh?”

“A little,” Itachi admitted, a rare smile ghosting his lips, and those bright red eyes looked slightly brighter, amusement dancing in them.

And at that little declaration, that tiny little bit of levity from Itachi, Kisame thought that yes, maybe it would be alright. Maybe nothing had changed.


End file.
